This invention is directed toward a retractable lighting system and more particularly a retractable lighting system for use in traffic situations.
Presently, lighting systems are used to direct traffic when there is construction, to control traffic flow, and when there is an accident. Typically, these lighting systems are large and expensive and are either mounted on a vehicle or pulled behind on a trailer. Desired is a lighting system that is more compact, less expensive, and easier to transport and store.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a lighting system that is compact and can be folded away.
Another objective of the present invention if to provide a lighting system that is less expensive to manufacture.
A still further objective is to provide a lighting system that is easy to transport and store.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those of skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings and claims.